blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuyoshi/Move List
Mitsuyoshi AKA Jūbei first off, has a variety of unique mobility options just from his grounded dashes alone. His forward dash (that can low-profile most moves) whenever he contacts an opponent will always have him hop over behind them, which allows for cross-ups. Holding down-forward/3 prevents this. His backdash also allows for a unique followup dashing input via holding any forward direction that also works in a similar fashion. Also while running, Jūbei can input a forward jump that causes him to have a short-hop that works very well for overhead setups. This overall, allows for Jūbei to have very versatile mobility options. His playstyle is that of an up-close mixup character with various gap-closing options. He is able to gain access to a solid amount of tools that can open up his foe in various ways, as well as being able to maintain his offense through pressure and wake-up offense/okizeme. His Drive, Shiranui, give him the ability to dash-slash past his opponent and via the second hit to inflict a unique mark on them on-hit for a few seconds; these allow his Distortion Drives to make Mitsuyoshi teleport behind them and inflict bonus damage, on top of it also grants him another solid mobility option. His unique offensive options are further bolstered by his offensive special moves, which all can be performed from one other as a followup and/or standalone. The said Drive can be enhanced even further with his Fudō: Sharenjin, a Distortion Drive that powers up his Drive for the rest of a single round to become Shiranui: Hagane, where the Drive's teleport paths can be altered with extra commands for cross-up potential and more damage at the cost of having more startup and a single-use limit in a combo before returning to neutral. However, his unique composition which is coded as him being in a crouching state at all times in neutral gives him a rather unique vulnerability to hit confirms; nearly any hit he takes in his neutral state will receive the additional 3 frames of hitstun which often allows for many crouch-specific-combo setups to work on Mitsuyoshi at all times. Anything that is also hard-coded to miss crouching targets will also still hit Mitsuyoshi as normal, as well as the fact that he still must block high and low attacks normally like the rest of the cast. Adding in with the weakness that most of Mitsuyoshi/Jūbei's forward-moving normals giving him a non-existent-in-and-out-footsies game (tying with his short range), along with having little-to-no unique defensive options. This overall makes it so that Jūbei requires careful play despite his offensive capabilities which also require resources in order to be effectively more potent than usual. His Overdrive is Rakan: Gorinkō, where his Drive gains faster startup, Sharenjin-enhanced Drive moves have their single-limit-used bypassed and any Shiranui marks can be applied even on block as long as the Drive connects which in turn allow him to apply marks more safely in neutral. Command list Drive (air also) |Japanese name = 不知火 Shiranui |English name = Sea Fire |English localization =Shiranui |Image = |Damage =688 |Heat gain = |Description = A rushing-slash attack where Mitsuyoshi dashes with a black-ink trail, then re-sheaths his blade upon reaching a set point. Crosses up and leaves a black mark on the opponent only on hit that enhances his Distortion Drives for bonus damage, which eventually disappears overtime. }} (air also) |Japanese name = 不知火・鋼 Shiranui: Hagane |English name = Sea Fire: Steel |English localization =Shiranui: Steel |Image = |Damage =1015 |Heat gain = |Description = Available only after activation of the “Silk Lotus Formation” for the rest of a single round, where the Drive is enhanced to have Mitsuyoshi delay his slashing dash and control where his dash-path leads to, where different buttons are responsible for dashes in different directions which can all combo into each other. Grounded versions can only be angled upwards. }} Overdrive |Description = Enhances “Sea Fire” and “Sea Fire: Steel” via allowing them to have faster startup, and in the cast of the latter, removes its single limit-use. The normal version of the Drive instead can now apply marks on block. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |Damage = 1920 4092 (Active Flow) |Description = Mitsuyoshi bashes the foe with the pommel of one of his kodachi-still-sheathed closest to his leading side, then with his two tails wielding the kodachi, rushes forward with claws ready to crash his foe into the wall, bouncing off while ripping them out with black-ink-trails as he recoils (while recovering with the second portion of his j.B animation). The Active Flow version adds in a followup where he bends down on the ground with a rising ink-trail claw slashing frenzy for the finisher. }} Special moves or (air also) |Japanese name = 裂鉤斬 Rekkōzan |English name = Rending Hook Slash |English localization = Fissuring Slash |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Jūbei slashes the opponent with his claws continuously, akin to Taokaka's Hexa-Edge. Before “Silk Lotus Formation” is activated, it can be used with 236236A command. When “Silk Lotus Formation” is activated, all of its followups are made available, ranging from two exclusive follows as well as a majority of his special moves acting as their own followup inputs. One of Mitsuyoshi's key attacks that lead into his extensions, especially with Silk Lotus Formation activated. }} ) x5 (during Rending Hook Slash) |Description = Followup input to “Rending Hook Slash” that can be inputted five extra times. Final input causes him to perform a front-flipping cross-inward slash with both claws that plummets. Available only after “Silk Lotus Formation” is activated. Despite each of the slashes being minus on block, Mitsuyoshi can easily control the pace of the inputs which allows for some frame traps that deter counter-mashing. This move overall gives a lot of extra offensive freedom to his gameplan. }} (during Rending Hook Slash) |Japanese name = 打ち上げ Uchiage |English name = Launch |English localization = Fissuring Impact |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Followup input to “Rending Hook Slash” where Mitsuyoshi flies into the air with a turning upward claw slash-uppercut. Available only after “Silk Lotus Formation” is activated. Works as a setup option or combo extender depending on what move you choose to followup with afterwards. }} (standalone) (during Rending Hook Slash) |Damage = 1045 |Description = Mitsuyoshi has both tails wield one kodachi and the other in his leading hand for a dual slash around himself through the foreground's viewpoint (leading-hand: backward while underhanded; tail: upward). Hits low. When “Silk Lotus Formation” is activated, it can be used as a follow-up to Rending Hook Slash's standard version or its A and B inputs with the command 6B. Often used as a combo ender to setup wakeup offense, and as a frame-trap from his Launch/Fissuring Impact as a followup. Regardless, it is quite unsafe as a mixup tool on its own due to Mitsuyoshi's late-overhead options being not as strong, while also being unsafe on block. }} (standalone) (during Rending Hook Slash) (air also) |Damage = 957 |Description = The foil to Shadow Wolf where Mitsuyoshi hops forward in a tumble with an outward slash (following-handed kodachi) and a downward reap at once (leading-handed kodachi in reverse grip). Hits overhead and can also be used in midair, with the grounded version being able to hop over low attacks. When “Silk Lotus Formation” is activated, it can be used as a follow-up to Rending Hook Slash's standard version or its A and B inputs with the command 4B. Often requires a counter hit or meter on standalone uses in order to combo off of it, and when used up close on a crouching foe it doesn't truly cross-up, though it can switch sides in those cases for positioning gimmicks. Often works as an air combo finisher. Though when used as a followup from Rending Hook Slash, it has its uses as either a possible frame trap from its B followup with either meter or counter hit presenting a solid mixup option in tandem with his "Shadow Wolf" move in general. }} (standalone) (during Rending Hook Slash) (air also) |Damage = 1294 |Description = Mitsuyoshi rapidly tumbles around into a ball of slashing flurry while diving down at a steep angle, then upon landing performs a hand-standing flip-slash with his tails holding his swords to launch his foe away. Can be done in midair as a diving attack, though the grounded version as Mitsuyoshi jump up a bit before performing the actual move itself (which can function as a low attack crush). When “Silk Lotus Formation” is activated, it can be used as a follow-up to Rending Hook Slash's standard version or its A and B inputs with the C button. Usually used as the to-go-to air combo finisher compared to "Ogre Fox", yet nonetheless it presents itself as a risky cross-up option compared to other more effective diving attacks. While it offers great frame advantage on hit, its upper hitboxes are often lacking if the opponent is too high above Mitsuyoshi when this move is executed. The move is also rather risky in both neutral due to frame disadvantage on block and cannot be combo'ed off of without meter while also offering little reward in that situation regardless. When performed off of "Blink Heaven Formation" however, "Riot Lion" can travel further horizontally and thus its angle becomes much less steep. }} ( ) (standalone) (during Rending Hook Slash) (Hold to delay) |Damage = 1100 |Description = Mitsuyoshi draws his blades and places them over-behind him with his back facing his foe, then front-flips with an-outward-dual-X-slash away from them. Can be delayed by holding down C, where it will inflict more damage and become unblockable. Also breaks guards on normal uncharged versions. Can Fatal Counter on normal counter hit, or any form of max-charged hit. When “Silk Lotus Formation” is activated, it can be used as a follow-up to Rending Hook Slash's standard version or its A and B inputs with the command 646C. A rather gimmicky-yet-powerful attack, especially when used for low-height juggles mainly as combo filler. However, the charged version while being slow, has a just-frame release property (akin to a "Just Charge") where Mitsuyoshi can recover faster while still maintaining all other properties of the max charge version (charged for approximately 30 frames). Mastering this allows Mitsuyoshi to use the Just Charge version of "Black Panther" as a powerful-unblockable meterless hit confirm; this when combined with his general level of okizeme, can prove effective. }} (air also) |Japanese name = 義翔球 Gishōkyū |English name = Duty Soaring Sphere |English localization =Rising Justice |Image = |Damage =800 |Heat gain = |Description = Makes an exaggerated motion to fling out a flaming ball of qi/chi/ki from his leading paw that bounces around the screen as he is also pushed back a slight bit from recoil; it does not travel off-screen and instead will bounce in place vertically for a while before disappearing. The only other move of Mitsuyoshi's that is standalone. This projectile is central to how Mitsuyoshi plays his okizeme game (mainly to force blockstrings and approaches from afar), but its startup which can leave him to free counter hits through its active animation makes it a bad option to use up-close. }} or (in air) or / (during Rending Hook Slash) |Description = Mitsuyoshi's unique air mobility option that does not count towards one of his jumps. Mitsuyoshi flies forward or backward through the air and can pass through the foe while doing so. Can be cancelled into off of any airborne move on hit or on block, including moves that bring him from ground-to-air. When “Silk Lotus Formation” is activated, it can be used as a follow-up to Rending Hook Slash's standard version or its A and B inputs with the commands 4D or 6D. While only one can be used in the air before Mitsuyoshi touches the ground, the gimmicks it offers allow him various pressure options when used properly. However, Mitsuyoshi isn't considered invincible during this animation, so he is freely exposed to counter hits if predicted. }} Distortion Drives |Damage = 2209 |Description = A stronger version of the normal "Sea Fire" attack, where Mitsuyoshi dash-cuts horizontally across the screen with both swords to form a black-ink "x". If it connects, the "x" then fades away as Mitsuyoshi swings his swords down to inflict a crumple on the opponent. Crosses up from behind (even if they are airborne) before the hit if the opponent is marked by a Drive attack prior with extra damage. The Overdrive version instead causes extra black-ink trails created by afterimages of his other animations (5B, 6B counter first hit, outward dual-claw slash), then extra hits are inflicted before the crumple occurs. }} (in air) |Damage = (depends on altitude) |Description = Jūbei flips through the air stationary, wielding one of his swords in his teeth and the other with his tails, then dives the opponent from the air vertically, driving them into the ground with both swords and his leading paw's claws and forming a swiveling trail of black ink downward from the sky. Multi-hitting dive super. Crosses up from behind before the hit if the opponent is marked by a Drive attack prior with extra damage. Using this from a high position will increase its damage via increasing the amount of initial hits before Mitsuyoshi reaches the ground. The Overdrive version has Mitsuyoshi slash outward with his blades upon landing which form extra trails of ink. Has completely invulnerability from the start until the recovery, but very punishable if blocked. }} |Description = A power-up type super move where Mitsuyoshi briefly has his hoodie flicked off as he enters a one-legged stance, which turns his Drive into “Sea Fire: Steel” and upgrades his special moves for the rest of the round. A special icon above his Heat Gauge denotes its activation. Because of how fast Mitsuyoshi recovers, this move's animation is somewhat impossible for your opponent to stuff with an attack. In this sense, it can easily be used as a combo extender in the place of a Rapid Cancel as long as you cancel it from anything that is super-cancelable. Has no Overdrive version. }} Astral Heat |Damage = 63400 |Description= Mitsuyoshi performs a one-legged stance with his whole weapon on both hands in front. Upon connecting with the gesture of him straightening his weapon set, he staggers his foe then holds his sheath in his teeth as he waves his arms holding both kodachi; his Eye activates as the power of perceiving his foe's true form blows off his hoodie revealing his hair and full face. He then rears away with both arms crossed through, then rapidly slashes through with massive wads ink trails with blinding speed to strike his foe across the ground into a ground slide. Mitsuyoshi soon appears behind them with afterimage-effects to perform a launching claw-reap to send them into the air where the foe is promptly shredded up by the ink effects into nothingness. Mitsuyoshi then rests his sword on his shoulder and sheaths back the bottom blade (both blades in-tact) while his hoodie is still off. Despite the short range on this Astral, it is rather easy to combo into due to most of Mitsuyoshi's normal moves moving him forward and as a result, keep him in the proper distance for this to connect. }} Navigation Category:Move List